Mis últimos momentos
by Ayumi Misako Ayama
Summary: Ya no quiero sufrir mas por ti y ahora solo quiero tomar el camino mas sencillo que hay...el suicidio


"_**De partida los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, la kami-sama de este grandioso anime n.n"**_

Mis últimos momentos

Veo la gente pasar la gente por todos lados y yo llorando como tonta al verte con ella, no sabia exactamente lo que le estabas diciendo, pero aun así ya no me interesa. Al verte ahí con ella, salí corriendo de aquel lugar, en la cuidad que vivo, en la mitad de ella hay un río se me paso por la mente tirarme para matar aquel maldito sentimiento por ti, justo en ese momento siento que suena mi teléfono, miro de quien se trata y era mi amiga Sango, sin ánimos le contesto

-_Diga_

_-Kagome, por dios…donde estas metida-me dijo con preocupación_

_-Sango…amiga gracias por tu apoyo en todos estos años-le dije_

_-Kag… por favor no cometas una locura_

_-Sango tu sabes que estoy enamorada de Inuyasha pero ya no aguanto el hecho de verla con ella, siempre que los veo se me parte el corazón y no creo que aguante mas_

Le cuelgo, miro a mí alrededor nuevamente y la gente pasa como si nada y desconociendo de la locura que iba hacer. Miro una vez más pero al cielo y sonrío recordando los lindos que tuve junto a ti y recordando el motivo por el cual me enamore de ti nuevamente

-*Flash back *-

Iba camino a mi instituto mientras iba con mi mp3, escuchando mi música favorita. Que me acompañaba en todas, a cada salida que iba te llevaba conmigo pero una tarde después que salí del instituto me dirigía a mi casa después de un arduo día de estudio y tareas, cruzaba la avenida principal mientras tenia la preferencia al cruzar la calle, venia un loco a exceso de velocidad y no me había percatado de que venia hacia a mi y solo miro unos minutos antes de que estaba a punto de morir, vi pasar mi vida en un segundo y no podía creer que iba a morir. La gente empieza a gritar y alguien detrás de mi me dice cuidado y cae encima mío.

-te encuentras bien- me pregunta una voz que se me hacia conocida

-si, gracias por haberme salvado de aquel fatal accidente- le dije incorporándome y lo veo era el niño que me había gustado en primaria y que nunca se lo pude decir lo que sentía por el

-inu…un…yasha ¿eres tu?-dije dudosa

-kagome higurashi…-me dijo impresionado- eres tu la misma kagome higurashi

-si la misma…que te trae por aquí

-estoy de vuelta en Japón, después que me mude a chile, nos volvimos a Japón con mis padres- me dijo y me estira la mano

-gracias por haberme salvado- con mi sonrisa de siempre

-de nada- y desde ese día nunca mas perdimos el contacto. Empezamos a salir a comer, a bares y a discoteques, y nuevamente mis sentimientos que creí que habían muerto volvieron a florecer.

-* Fin Flash back *-

Sabia que Sango me iba a localizar con su GPS y no se iba a tardar en ubicarme, me senté en la orilla del río lista y dispuesta a hacer aquel locura, en el fondo de mi conciencia decía que estaba segura de lo que iba hacer pero de verdad no, pero ya no quería sufrir mas por ver a Inuyasha con otra que no fuera yo.

Muchas veces soñé con el día en que me besaras pero esas esperanzas se fueron apagando y las puse en cada suspiro que se las llevo el viento y el tiempo. Veo a muchas parejas cerca de ahí, y por un instante me imagine a ti y a mi juntos, felices.

Mis ojos se llenan de agua salada y me pongo a llorar amargamente, ya no quería aguantar más, ya no podía, me estaba matando.

Miro hacia el agua y escucho un grito, que se me hizo conocido pero no le tome importancia pero alguien me jala hacia atrás y caí encima de alguien, giro mi rostro, aun no podía creer que tu estabas ahí pero por un minuto pensé

-que haces Inuyasha- con voz de molestia

-evitando que hagas una locura- me dijo y mirándome fijamente en mis ojos

-¡suéltame Inuyasha!- forcejee con el, y no le importo soltarme

-¡No!, escúchame Kagome, se que me viste con Kikyo pero te quiero decir que…-no lo deje terminar

-¡basta!, por favor…se que me vas a decir que te vas a quedar con ella…no me hagas sufrir mas por favor…te amo pero ya no puedo seguir así, sufriendo de esa manera tan cruel-le dije entre lagrimas

-Claro que no Kag…estoy aquí para decirte que te amo-me tomo mi rostro para que lo mirara

-¡que!, no te creo- volví a forcejear y esta quería soltarme de su agarre

-¡maldición Kagome cálmate!- me apretó mis brazos y eso me dolió

-¡suéltame por favor Inuyasha, ya no quiero sufrir mas por ti, déjame partir y ser feliz en otra vida!

-no Kagome, no te dejare…quiero que te quedes conmigo

Y fue cuando lo miro a sus ojos, trate de buscar una mentita pero en sus orbes doradas solo decía…la verdad, y ante eso solo me puse a llorar en sus brazos, amargamente en sus brazos.

Me había elegido a mí, por sobre todo, y dejando de lado a ella. Me sentí triste por lo que había hecho ante eso y me di cuenta de que me estaba besando, al fin pude probar esos labios que tanto había anhelado, me perdí en aquel beso.

Después de unos largos minutos, se separa de mi y me estira su mano para que me pueda parar, y solo le doy una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bueno sinceramente estuve apunto de hacer la locura mas grande de mi vida pero me jure a mi misma que nunca mas lo iba hacer mientras tenga a Inuyasha a mi lado, va a ser mi pilar fundamental en todo, por eso lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Aquí les dejo una historia reciente que se me ocurrió de la nada xD y espero que les haya gustado, ya que es mi primer fic corto y dejen sus comentarios y no sean duros con ellos =).

Este fic es para fan.

Y nos veremos en otra ocasión

Chau chau

Ayumi


End file.
